The Shiny
by Pokemon45
Summary: A mother Sylveon just had babies and one is a shiny. She couldn't be more thrilled, but her husband feels different about it. Not only does her husband, but the entire forest she lives in. How will she be able to take care of her shiny daughter?


"Shadow come quick they're hatching."

An Umbreon ran through the forest to reach his home in a hole in a tree. Inside was a soon to be mother Sylveon named Ribbons (original right.) She was jumping up and down around five eggs. After waiting for many months now, they were finally going to hatch.

"So how many boys or girls do you think we're going to have?" says Shadow.

"I don't care, I just want to snuggle with all of them."

The first egg was breaking and through a small crack in the top was a baby Eevee head. It was struggling to get out, but it had to learn how to get out on its own. After some struggling, it broke free from the egg. Shadow carefully picked the baby up by its scruff and walked it over to Ribbons. Her motherly instincts kicked in and started to wash her baby with her tongue.

"It's a boy," says Ribbons. The next egg hatched and a small squeak escaped this one. Ribbons can already tell that this one was a female. She did the exact thing she did to the first one. The next two eggs hatched with one being another male and the other being female. Sylveon had four baby Eevee cubs sitting near her, cleaned, and started nursing. There was only one egg left and it was moving. Cracks were appearing all over and made an opening for the little baby to get out.

There was something different about this one then the rest of the babies. This baby was a shiny one and a girl. Her fur is silver and not the usual brown color. The mother let a squeal of joy when she found out she had another girl, especially one that is a shiny. She called to Shadow to bring her over with the rest of her siblings. He just stood there, looking at the baby pokemon.

"Shadow, please bring me my baby girl."

The baby Eevee was crying and crawling trying to find its mother. When she touched the paw of Shadow, he quickly brought it away, making the Eevee cry. Ribbon tried to get up to get her baby, but her other ones were still drinking milk. The shiny Eevee kept on crying not being able to find its mother. The noise she was making and his wife nagging him was unbearable. He finally picked the baby up roughly and brought it over to Ribbons.

He let go of the baby high in the air, but was lucky that her mother caught her. Ribbon was giving Shadow a deadly glare that he almost just killed their daughter. Any kind of newborn have really fragile bones.

"Shadow what the heck were you doing." Ribbon was yelling.

"Ribbon, do you really not get that we have a shiny daughter."

"Yeah, its one of the best things a mother could ask for."

"No it's not dear. Do you wonder why you never see a shiny or another different color pokemon in these woods?"

"No"

"That's because a shiny pokemon attracts unwanted attention from predators and humans."

"Just because her fur is a different color doesn't mean we shouldn't love her." Ribbons grew up in a different forest than this one where there were shiny pokemon living with the normal pokemon. She only came to this forest because her last one was burned down during a lightning storm.

"Honey, keeping her will bring shame to this family and harm to us as well."

"You don't know that Shadow. I will not just give up on one of my kids because her fur is different and that's final."

Shadow just looked at his wife and walked away to another part of the den. Ribbons just looked down at her kids finally falling asleep after eating. She looked over to her silver daughter and brought her close to herself. "Don't worry, I will make sure nothing will happen to you."

(3 months later)

It was the time of year when the newborn children were allowed to go outside of their nests and walk around. Ribbons was so happy that her kids were finally going to make some friends. Her children ran outside of their home to meet up with some of the other children. Ribbon saw her kids playing with some other Eevees and some Skitty. The only one that wasn't there was her shiny daughter named Crystal. She was still in the cave looking outside at everyone else.

"Crystal, why aren't you playing with the other kids of the forest?"

"What if they don't like the way I look?" Crystal was looking down with a sad impression.

"Honey, no matter how you look, you are still an Eevee, and should go play as one."

Her mother's statement made her cheer up and she quickly ran outside to go play. Ribbon's couldn't be any happier that her daughter was finally cheering up, but that didn't last long. She heard screams from where the children were playing and ran immediately in that direction. When the Sylveon got there, nothing was out of the ordinary. No predators or humans were in the area, so why was there screaming. Another scream from a child made Ribbon look down to see the screaming was coming from children looking at Crystal.

Angry parents grabbed their children away from the abnormal Eevee. A Breloom and a Raichu made there way over to Crystal with death stares in their eyes. Ribbon quickly ran to her daughter's defense and got in between the parents and her daughter.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter." Ribbon had her ribbons in the air to attack the ones who want to hurt her kid.

"Why in the name of Arceus, is that piece of shit alive," says the Raichu.

"She's my daughter, why shouldn't she be alive." Ribbon probably could guess what the parents were going to say next.

"That abomination shouldn't belong here. Its color will attract unwanted attention from trainers."

"I won't just abandon my kid just because she's different."

Other parents were coming to deal with the problem, but were pushed back with Fairy's Wind. The parents flew back into bushes and some into the lake near by. Scared children ran to see if their parents were all right.

"Now I expect all of you to leave now before your children get hurt this time."

The angry mob turned around to go to another part of the forest for their children to play in. Ribbon made sure her children were all safe. Her normal kids were safe, but for Crystal, she was crying from the experience. Before she could comfort her, Shadow came out of nowhere and picked Crystal up by her neck. He didn't do it carefully, but violently, sinking his teeth into her flesh.

"OOOWWW"

"SHADOW PUT HER DOWN"

Shadow just ignored her and carried Crystal to the den. He threw Crystal across the den and into a wall. She squealed out in pain from being tossed from her father. Ribbon and the other kids came just in time to see Shadow throw her.

"SHADOW!" Ribbon ran over to her daughter to see her husband's teeth marks in her neck. Her silver fur was turning red from blood leaking from the wounds. Ribbon started to lick the wounds to make her daughter feel better.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! NOW THE WHOLE FOREST HAS SHUNNED US FOR KEEPING THAT LITTLE RAT!"

Crystal started to whimper from the insults her father was saying to her. Ribbon looked to her husband to say, " SHADOW BE QUIT!"

"I KNEW I SHOULD'VE JUST KILLED HER THE SECOND SHE WAS BORN."

Crystal now burst into tears finally realizing that her father never wanted her. Tears were running down her face and onto her mother's chest. Ribbon tried to tell her that her father didn't mean to say that.

"SHADOW JUST LEAVE RIGHT NOW"

The father Umbreon just gave a growl at Crystal than walked back outside. The remaining children also went back outside to try to play with the other kids. Ribbon was making sure her husband left before comforting her daughter.

"Honey are you alright?"

"No, everybody hates me because of my fur."

"That's not true (it is) dear. Everybody has different opinions on how you are supposed to look."

"Then why do I look different than everyone else?"

"Your special Crystal. Our heavenly god Arceus blessed you with having this color. Only the most beautiful and caring Eevee's can be a different color."

"Really"

"Yes really. The other pokemon are just jealous about how beautiful you look." Ribbon was trying to say all the right things to make Crystal feel better.

"Thanks mom I really needed to hear that."

"Anything for you sweetie" Ribbon then picked up her child with her ribbons and swung her around like a plane. Crystal was smiling and giggling while playing with her mom. That night all the children were asleep at one side while Ribbon and Shadow took the other. It was peaceful until a thunderstorm began and it was pouring rain. This woke Ribbon right up with a fright. She then felt something different in her in leaf bed. Shadow was missing from the den and was nowhere to be seen. A loud crash of thunder made all her children scream and run into her bed.

"It's just thunder babies. It can't hurt any of you." Ribbon began to caress her children with her ribbons before she realized there was only four here.

"Where is Crystal guys?"

All of her children just shrugged their shoulders to the question. Where could Crystal be, the den wasn't that big to hide in. She kept looking around until she felt sick to her stomach.

"SHADOW! KIDS STAY HERE AND DON'T MOVE!"

Ribbon then ran out of her home in search of her daughter. She couldn't believe that Shadow went behind her back and took their daughter. Where could he have taken her?

"CRYSTAL, CRYSTAL"

Ribbon then heard the shriek from her daughter far away. She changed her direction and ran at full speed towards her.

"HOLD ON BABY, MOMMIES ON THE WAY"

Ribbon raced past the homes of other pokemon that were also awake from the screaming. They followed the Sylveon to see where she was going. None of them knew that Sylveon was looking for her shiny daughter. Ribbon came from the forest and into a clearing that leads to a cliff. She heard another scream come from the edge of the cliff. What she saw made her heart skip a couple of beats.

Shadow was kicking and scratching Crystal with all of his might. After he finished with the beating, he bit her scruff to walk her to the edge of the cliff. Ribbon raced over to stop Shadow with what he was doing, but was stopped by the same Raichu and Breloom from before. They were guarding Shadow just in case Ribbon came to stop him. The rest of the pokemon following Ribbon finally came to see what all the noise was about. Once they saw it was the shiny Eevee getting hurt, they all went back to their homes.

"Shadow please don't do this."

"I'm sorry dear, but I have no choice in this matter."

"What choice is that?"

"The choice of not being humiliated for this bitch here. Once she is gone everything will be back to normal here."

"It that the only thing you care about. Your stupid pride."

"Having a different color pokemon as a child can't be a thing in this forest Ribbon. You're going to have to get that through your head."

Ribbon tried to struggle her way out of the grasp of the two guards, but it was useless. Both of the pokemon are too strong to break free from. She could only watch as her husband carried their child to the edge of the cliff.

"SHADOW PLEASE DON'T DO IT"

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way." He put the Eevee back into his mouth to drop her over. Crystal, who went unconscious during her beating, woke up to see her mother being restrained. She also felt her father's teeth on her scruff and saw him walk her to the cliff's edge.

"MOMMY HELP ME PLEASE"

Ribbon heard the cries from her daughter asking for help. The cries from her child gave Ribbon the strength to get out of the grasp of the two pokemon. She knocked them both out with Moonblast and raced towards Shadow.

Shadow heard the explosion and turned to see his wife heading towards him. She used her ribbons to pry Crystal from his mouth and brought her over to her side. Shadow launched a Shadow Ball at both of them, but ribbon blocked it with her ribbons. She reflected the attack back at Shadow which knocked him back.

"You won't hurt my child even if it kills me."

"You're throwing away your life Ribbon. If you keep Crystal, then you will be targeted by every pokemon in this forest."

"Then so be it" Ribbon then charged up another Moonblast attack and launched it at Shadow. The attack hit Shadow off of the cliff with him screaming as he fell to his death over a hundred feet below. Ribbon held Crystal in her ribbons and looked over the edge. Shadow landed head first with most of his head being obliterated. Blood splattered all over the rocks below with parts of brain too. Ribbon gave a hiss below before taking Crystal back to the den.

"Thanks mommy for saving me."

"Anything for you baby." Ribbon then walked into the den being greeted by her other children. They were asking about daddy, but she just told them that he went away for a while. The only one who knows the truth is Crystal. After what everybody has been through, it was time to finally go to bed.

The next morning Ribbon was greeted with the anger from the wives of the Breloom and the Raichu. Ribbon left them in critical condition last night and the forest healers might not be able to save them. Ribbon just ignored them and launched Fairy's Wind at the wives. Both wives got up to run away from the Sylveon. Shadow was right, all the pokemon want to kill her and Crystal. She needed to leave the forest to find a new home.

"All right kids we're going to go on a trip to find a new home."

"Where're we going to go mom," said all of her children.

"I don't know, but anywhere than here."

They trekked for miles that lead through five different forests. Going through the six one lead them to a secluded part of that forest where only Eeveelutions live. Another thing about this secret area is that some of the families here have shiny kids and adults. This was a dream come true to Ribbon. Her kids were already playing with some of the children of the forest. Ribbon was admiring the place, but bumped into a Flareon.

"Sorry, should've watched where I was going."

"It's okay."

Ribbon looked into the Flareon's eyes and he looked into her's.

"Hi, my name is Flame."

"I'm Ribbon."

"You want to go on a walk with me tonight under the moonlight."

"Sure."

As they were talking, several Eevee ran to both of them knocking them over. Ribbon' kids knocked her over and Ribbon noticed that Flame has two Eevees climbing on him. He told her that these were his kids and that his wife passed during a Beedrill attack. Ribbon did the same with her kids and told Flame about her husband.

"That's horrible. You poor little Eevee (Crystal)"

"Yeah. His forest hates all types of shiny or abnormal pokemon."

"So you left his forest?"

"Yup."

"Need a place for your kids to stay the night."

Flame leads Ribbons and her kids to his home that was big enough for all of them. While the kids played, Ribbons and Flame went for their long walk. Ribbon couldn't have found a better place for them to live in.

(1 Year Later)

It's been one year since Ribbons found the Eevee Forest for herself and her kids. All her kids and Flames have moved out because they were old enough. It wasn't completely empty though, Ribbons was wrapped around four Eevee eggs. She and Flame got married one month after meeting. They celebrated their honeymoon by burning down the forest of the shiny haters.

It was a nice honeymoon for the both of them. Especially for Ribbons because she saw the same male and female Raichu trying to save their Pichu from their burning home. She remembers seeing a Pichu climb through the window only to be crushed by the roof of their house. The parents only able to hear the screams of their dying children put a smile on her face. That was payback for what they did when she used to live here. The parents also died when a burning tree fall down on top of them. All the remembering was caught off when Ribbons began to hear cracking from her eggs. Flame came in immediately when he heard the cracking.

Ribbon already knew the drill with what happens. The first two eggs hatch being female. Flame brought them over to Ribbon's who cleaned them. The third egg hatched and it was a male. There was only one egg left and when it hatched, both of the parents howled in happiness. The last egg had another male in it and the male was a shiny.

"Just like my Crystal."

Flame broke the rest of the egg because the little Eevee was having trouble getting out. He brought the Eevee to its mother. Ribbons leaned down to clean the little one. When she was done, he shiny baby gave a lick to its mother's nose. Ribbon gave it a kiss on the head back.

"Welcome to the world little on."


End file.
